


A Day of Surprises

by littlehouse222



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehouse222/pseuds/littlehouse222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy passed an exam to get a diploma. Someone helping him and he's going to show Thea who it was. She learned more things that she thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Surprises

Thea Queen was not a fool. She knew that something changed with Roy. He was more composed, calmer and even if she sometimes had the feeling that he was hiding something from her, she didn't question him because he looked happier and not guilty.

“I want to show you something.”  
Roy was in his home with Thea. It was early morning and Thea didn't want to get out of bed yet.  
“Why can't it wait?”  
“Because it's important. So get dressed, we're heading out for the day.”  
“Let me at least take a shower.”  
Half an hour later, they got into the car and Roy started to drive.  
“Why don't you want to tell me where we're going?”  
“Because it's a surprise.”  
“Does it have a link with your whole 'I'm busy' thing?”  
“Yes. I'm going to show you why I have been busy.”  
There was a silence and Thea looked at Roy. He looked nervous, stressed.  
“Roy? Are you okay?”  
“I will be soon.”  
They parked in front of a public high school.  
“Roy? What is it about? What are we doing in a high school? You stopped school a long time ago and I...”  
“I passed my high school diploma.”  
“What?”  
“I passed my high school...”  
“I heard that. I mean... Why? When? I thought you dropped school...”  
“Someone helped me.”  
“Someone helped you get your diploma?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“You always say that I could do more with myself and the person that helped me thinks the same so...”  
They got out the car and started walking toward a board full of lists and students looking at it. Roy was really nervous. Thea could see it. So as they walked she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
“It's going to be fine...”  
“I hope… I just don't want to... disappoint the person who helped me...”  
“Do I know him? Or her?”  
“Maybe... I'm going to her place after, you can come with me.”  
“So it's a her...”  
Roy stopped walking. “Yes, it's a her. But I can assure you that there is nothing between her and me. She's like a mix between a sister and a mother to me.” Then he murmured “And I care about my life...”  
They were in front of the board, looking for Roy's name, when suddenly...  
“Roy! I see your name! You made it! You made it!” said Thea who jumped of joy. Roy finally saw his name and smiled, all the stress vanished. He hugged Thea, kissed her then they walked hand in hand to get his grad sheet.

Roy opened the front door of a small house, still holding Thea's hand and telling her for the 10th time that she was perfect to meet his friend and that today was the perfect day.  
They entered in the living room which was empty but they heard voice from another room. The living room was nice and full of colors and on a sofa was a baby bag and some small toys.  
“I'm sure I put it here!” said a feminine voice.  
“But it's not here!” replied a man.  
Thea looked at Roy. “Is that my brother?”  
“I didn't know he would be here. Felicity? It's Roy...”  
“Roy! Don't move, we're coming! Oliver, take Sara and let me look at it, I'm sure it's here!” there was a silence quickly followed by an “Aha! I knew it was there!”  
“Why did you hide it there?”  
“Because I didn't want to lose it!”  
Then, Thea saw Felicity appear quickly followed by her brother... holding a baby.  
“Roy I'm happy to... Thea! What a surprise...”  
They both stopped walking. Her brother was staring at her and the baby had her finger along his jaw, touching his beard.  
“Roy said it was okay for me to...”  
“Oh no don't worry about that, it's a positive surprise! It's a day full of them today! First Diggle came to drop Sara for a reason that I didn't understand, then Oliver decided to come by to help me with Sara even if she is the most beautiful and kind baby girl,” she said while tickling the baby who giggled, “and now you two!” She looked at them with a smile then she continued “So... How was your day?”  
Thea frowned, it was not even 12 o'clock. Her brother smiled at the blonde and Roy took a step forward.  
“I did it. We did it.”  
Felicity smiled and raised her arms in the air.  
“I know you could do it! I know it! Oliver!” she turned toward him and took Sara in her arms “Go get you know what!” then she ran toward Roy and hugged him “I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!”  
Thea watched the scene. Roy was hugging Felicity back, the baby was busy playing with the blonde's hair and Oliver came back with a small present wrapped in blue paper.  
“Felicity, let him breathe.” She took a step back, took the present from Oliver's hands and gave it to Roy.  
“Here, open it! I'm going to make coffee!” She was about to give the baby back to Oliver when he grabbed her arm and didn't take the baby. “I think you had enough coffee for now, Felicity.”  
“That's not true...” Oliver looked at her raising his eyebrows “Okay... Maybe...” They looked at each other. “Okay no more coffee for me!” then she turned toward Roy, “open it!”  
He slowly opened it. It was a small box from a jeweler. Bigger than a ring one.  
He opened it and it was a beautiful, simple and elegant watch. Felicity was smiling and Oliver looked happy.  
“It's beautiful” said Roy “I'm not sure if I can...”  
“Oh yes you can! You deserve it and Oliver and I spent time choosing it!”  
“Thank you...”

Thea and Roy spent the rest of the day with Felicity and Oliver. Thea observed her brother a lot. He seemed more relaxed and happier when Felicity was around. She was not like the other girls that Oliver frequented. She talked a lot and animatedly, said inappropriate things but she was different in a good way. She was full of happiness that rubbed off on Oliver and everyone else in the room. She was funny, kind and Thea noticed how Oliver looked at her when she was bottle-feeding baby Sara. For the first time since her brother came back Thea saw something in her brother. She saw the wish of a future. A future with this woman. Since he came back he seemed to live day by day, not bothering about what was going to happen the next day, the next week, the next year. And now, he looked happy next to this Felicity.  
Thea couldn't stop looking at Oliver. He was always touching Felicity or looking at her, or helping her. She looked weirdly at her brother when Felicity muttered “Two” while giving him a cup of coffee. She learned later the meaning and laughed at her brother, calling him 'coffee boy' for a week. They lunched together, Felicity cooked, helped by Oliver while Thea and Roy were playing with Sara. They spent a great day together and Roy and Thea finally left before Oliver who came home later. Much later. He quickly saw that Thea couldn't stop looking at him so he asked her what was on her mind. She smiled and asked him what was going on between him and Felicity. He only smiled back and told her that they were good friends.

One year later, Thea was opening her mails and she smiled when she saw a 'save the date' next to Oliver and Felicity's picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how American students get the results of their exams, but it's like this in France so I made with what I know (less the jostling and stepping in each other’s feet.)
> 
> Thank you Rebbeca for correcting me !


End file.
